Curiosity is the Spark
by anmi2830
Summary: Lucy wants to know how to make natsu angry at her, she stalked him. But what happened after is more than she expected


I, Lucy Hearthfilia, Have a mission. . And it all started because of my little curiosity. . .

It's funny how natsu never ever gotten mad at me. But I wonder what I can do to make natsu angry at me. . . And after I see i'll apologize quickly.

You must be wondering why would I even bother so I'll tell it straight. I. . somehow fell in love with him so I want to know all about him!

It's not like what i'm doing is a crime! J-just finding and loving another side of the person you love!

So to complete that I observe what makes him mad.

So I follow him like everyday and my eyes are all over him.

**"Lucy."** natsu talked while happy was wondering why would he say that

**"Lucy I know you're out there so come out now."** Happy looked as in every side, Right and Left. (Eek! How did he found out?! )

**"Natsuu, you must be dreaming. Lucy isn't here. She's at the guild remember?"** Happy said that trying to convince natsu. (Thank you Happy!)

**"No she's here."** After he said that he jump infront of me surprising me.

**"Lucy i've been wondering but why are you stalking me everyday? "** He asked

**"Y-you knew?! How?!"**

**"I can smell you idiot.**" He said as if it's the most obvious answer.

Oh yeah he could smell me. . Why did I forgot for he knew I was there THAT time.(When she became invisible and natsu sniffed her and said it's lucy)

**"Well why are you stalking me lucy? Or is it that you became a stalker? weirdo."**

**"I'm not a stalker!"**

**"Then what would you call what you're doing just a while ago and the last few days?"**

**"I-Im just keeping in touch with my dearest nakama that's all so it's not stalking. YEAH! Just Keeping in Touch"**

**"But why are you hiding?"**

'Why are you asking so many questions!'

**"May I intrude but natsu didn't you say you hate questions?"** Happy asked that stopped natsu from questioning

**"Well then if you want to know someting lucy just let me know, right happy?" **

**"Ayee Sir!"**

Natsu is about to walk out when he is stopped by lucy. She is grabbing him at his torso but not looking at him.

**"Natsu how.." **

**"What do you mean how Lucy?" **

**"She Liiiiiiikeees youuu!"** Happy interrupted

**"What does HOW gotta do with LIKE?!"** she shouted at the blue exceed

**"So lucy .. You don't like me?"** Natsu asked being hurt.

**" No!" **

**"Ohh so Luucy finally admits she likes natsu riiiight?"** Asked happy with an evil grin.

**"How many times do I have to say,"** Lucy said almost like whispering that made happy and natsu to bend to hear her out.

**"I LOVE NATSU OKAY!"** Lucy said that leave two statued-like cat and salamander, and after one second she finally realized she just confess her love to natsu. After that she just run by instinct. Run until she already reached her house.

Lucy walk straight to her bed and lay there. Spacing out and her face as red as a tomato. So she covered her face with a pillow.

'DID I JUST CONFESS?! OH how am I going to Face natsu now?'

While thinking she doesn't realized that a certain pink haired mage has gitten in her room.

**" Luuucy~"** When he said that it caught the blonde's attention to look at him, BLUSHING

**"N-Na-Na-Natsu! That, No. I mean. Wait."** She's Stuttering don't know what to say to natsu.

**" Luce. DO YOU LOVE ME?" **

'WHAT A STRAIGHTFORWARD QUESTION NATSU!'

**"NO."** she pouted

**" Okaay. Then maybe I'll just do this."** Natsu then pulled Lucy for a kiss.

' .natsuiskissingme. NATSU IS KISSING ME?!'

when the kiss is finished both of them is red.

**" That's your answer. I love you Lucy."** Natsu then gave her his signature grin

**"Natsu-"** before she could finish her statement a certain exceed interrupted her

**" Hihihihihhi! Natsu and Lucy Kissing in the room! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Haahha I got it recorded!"**

**" WHAT YOU REC-RECORDED THAT?!" **

**"AYEE! I'm going to show this to the guild!"** Happy said fleeing away

**"Oh how troublesome.."** Lucy sighed

**" It doesn't trouble me."** Natsu said looking at her, **" Cause they'll know You're mine."**

'Well what do you know. If I hadn't been curious, this wouldn't have happened.' I thought to myself smiling.

**" But seriously Luce, Don't stalk me. You really are weird." **

'And yeah, Natsu just ruined the romantic moment.'

-The End -


End file.
